Never
by RavenEmpressOfAzarath
Summary: When Red X starts eyeing Raven what will happen? What will Robin do? RobRae TerraBB pairings. NO FLAMES!
1. Capturing Raven

**Never**

Raven sat in her room staring out her window at the dull gray sky. It looked like it was going to rain. As she turned her attention to her bookcases she saw a black smudge out of the corner of her eye. She quickly jerked her head back toward the window but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed. _' I must be going crazy.'_ Thought Raven looking around her room. _' Maybe I'll just go make some tea.'_

Raven walked out of her room the metal door quickly shutting behind her. As she walked down the dimly lit hallway she turned into the living room. Walking across to the kitchen she saw nothing unusual. Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games as Terra and Starfire cheered them on. _' I wonder where Bird boy is.'_ Thought raven. _' Probably sitting in his room obsessing over Slade.' _She took out the kettle and began to make her tea. She went to get a cup out of the cabinet when she heard the door. She knew exactly who it was, Robin. He walked in and the others attention turned toward him as if he where going to make some big announcement. Robin ignored their stares and walked into the kitchen where Raven was. The others turned back to their video game.

" Hi Raven." Said Robin going over to the refrigerator.

" Hello Robin." Said Raven in her usual monotone. Then she got up and went back to her room with her tea before Robin could say another word. Once in her room Raven sat on her bed and started to read one of her books. After about and hour she fell asleep, book still in her hands.

Raven heard a noise and awoke with a shock. Slowly she made her way to the door. She opened it and quickly slid out into the dark hallway. Extreamly alert to whatever could have made the crash. _' It was probably nothing, but it doesn't hurt to make sure.' _Thought Raven. Then she heard something again but this time behind her. She wiped around. Silence. Raven waited. Something was going on. But why hadn't any of the other Titans noticed, especially Robin their over protective leader. Another noise came from somewhere in the hallway. Raven looked all around her. Nothing. Suddenly her head jerked up to find her face to face with Red X. He leaped down and tackled Raven. Raven let out a groan as the air was knocked out of her body.

" Hello." Said the mechanical voice. Raven didn't answer she just used her feet to kick Red X off of her and roll back words onto her feet. She jumped into her fighting position.

" What do you want?" spat Raven.

" Only what I came here for." Raven lunged toward Red X as he sent a numerous amount of his devices her way. Raven dodged all of them of used her powers to stop them before the could reach her. She kicked Red X in the stomach but it didn't seem to make much of an effect. Using her powers she through random objects at Red x. Some hitting him but others like a vase shattered against the wall. Any moment Raven expected the other titans to come and see what was going on but nothing happened. Red x seemed to read her mind because he said,

" Wondering why the other Titans aren't coming to your rescue?"

' I don't need to be rescued. I can defeat you on my own." At that the battle continued till Raven said " What have you done to them!"

" You'll see." Said Red x but before Raven could respond he through a giant Red X at her.

Raven went flying backwards at the force of the giant X that covered her body. She smacked against the wall and went tumbling toward the ground completely unconscious. Red X heard footsteps and hastily through Raven over his shoulder and bolted in the opposite direction of the noise. Running down the hallway he spotted a window the perfect escape. He swung out and onto the roof. After a few seconds a certain Boy Wonder came to the window panting and out of breath. He turned around looking at the three titans behind him. His eyes widened with shock.

" Where's Raven?"

" I'll check her room." Said Cyborg. Robin nodded but he knew she wouldn't be there. She would have come out hearing all of the noise. Anyway, whoever it was they wouldn't have made nearly as much noise if they had just come, taken something, and left. They must have fought Raven, and they won. At that moment Cyborg came back shaking his head. Robin dashed down the hallway.

" Dude where are you going?" yelled Beast Boy as they followed him. They came upon a large part of the hallway where you could see a fight went down. A shattered vase lay assorted on the floor and there where scrapes on the wall. And one sign that angered Robin the most. A Red X lay on the floor. He picked it up angry at Red X and himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? I hope so. PLEASE review! I love to know what my reads think of my story. Until next time. NO FLAMING MY PAIRINGS!

-RavenEmpressOfAzarath


	2. Something's Wrong

Something's Wrong

Raven began to regain consciousness but she didn't open her eyes. Her head throbbed. _' What the hell happened?'_ thought Raven as she searched her mind for any signs of what might be going on. Then she remembered the fight with Red X. _' Damit! I must of passed out.'_ But the question still remained of what Red X wanted. He said he was there for something.

As Raven opened her eyes she was met be a shocking sight. She expected to be in the medical room or still on the floor of the Titans hallway where she had fallen. But no. All she saw was a rock wall in front of her. She looked around and saw computers and other machinery. _' He captured me? Why?'_ thought Raven. She was of no importance to Red X. Little did she know that she was very, very wrong.

She tried to move her arms but was immobilized by a red glowing rope tied to both her ankles and writs. She struggled to get free but the ropes stayed tightly around her. " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" muttered Raven. But the ropes didn't budge. Whatever was making them glow must be immune to her powers. Just them Red X walked in.

" Its no use." He said. Raven jolted her head up to look at him, giving him a death glare.

" What do you mean ' no use'" Asked Raven.

" Your powers." He replied as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. " They are no use against the ropes. I modified them so your powers can break you free." Explained Red X.

" What do you want with me and the Titans?" Spat Raven growing angry with the man in front of her.

" That's for me to know and you to find out." Replied X in a cocky voice. You could practically hear him smirking behind that stupid mask.

" I don't settle for retarded answers like that." Said Raven. "What did you take from the Tower?"

" Well isn't it obvious?" asked Red X.

" If it where obvious would I be asking?" retorted Raven. But she did know what he took and it was obvious. She just wouldn't admit that he would have gone out of his way to get to her. No there had to be another explanation.

" Calm down chick." Said X.

" NEVER CALL ME _CHICK_!" yelled Raven. This had apparently amused him because when he spoke he sounded even cockier than ever.

" Whatever chicky. Anyway I have some business to attend to but I'll be back. Try not to explode anything while I'm gone." Than he walked out of the room leaving a very, very pissed Raven behind.

With the Titans

" Red X…" said Robin. Everyone just stared at the item in his hand. No one dared to speak.

" Robin…?" asked Cyborg approaching their leader. " Come on Rob, we'll find her." Said Cyborg trying to comfort him, bur to no avail.

" Ravens In trouble and its all my fault." Said Robin obviously not convinced.

" Dude that's not true!" said Beast Boy.

" Yes friend Robin, Beast Boy is correct. It is no longer you behind the suit of the Red X.," said Starfire.

" That maybe so. But I created him and he is therefore my responsibility." Said Robin in a very serious tone. Then he walked away toward his room no doubt to do research. No one tried to stop him. It was not use. All they could do was wait to find out Raven location. Instead Cyborg took charge.

" Alright," he said in a commanding leader voice. " Raven is in trouble and we don't know where she is. We're setting out on a search party! Starfire check the North side! Beast Boy Check the South side and the pier! I'll check the west and I'll tell Robin to go east. Understood?" asked Cyborg. The other two just nodded their heads. " Good," said Cyborg. " We'll keep in touch by communicator. Call if you are in trouble or if you finds anything." Then they all set off their separate ways. Cyborg to go tell Robin and Starfire and Beast Boy on their search. It was gonna be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! Wow its been like what 5 months since I've updated? Sorry about that. When I wrote the first chapter I never really thought about where this story was gonna go. I have REALLY REALLY appriciated all of your reviews! They where the only reason I continued ( I just needed a little reasurence from my friends). Well anyway,I hope you liked this chapter.I will try to continue this story and update more frequently! Just remember that your reviews keep the updates coming so... PLEASE REVIEW!

-RavenEmpressOfAzarath


End file.
